Guardian Angel
by WickedForGood13
Summary: MUSICAL BASED! Suppose Mary Poppins didn't come back right away. What would life with Miss Andrew be like? Thankfully, the Banks children have a guardian angel watching over them who is ready to step in just in time. Bert/Jane friendship


"Top o' the mornin' to ya, Miss Jane," said Bert, tipping his hat as he bent down to be at eye level with her. "And where's your brother, Michael?"

"Don't answer him," said Miss Andrew, giving Jane a sharp jab between the shoulder blades that caused her to trip and stumble forward slightly. "He's a dirty, good-for-nothing bum who can't keep a steady job."

Jane slowly turned to regard Miss Andrew, eyes narrowing in contempt. She couldn't care less what happened to her—Miss Andrew had successfully beaten her into submission—but she wouldn't stand idly by and let Bert be insulted.

"At least he's happy!" she shouted. "He does what he likes, which makes him a good man and a good person, better than _you_—"

Jane was abruptly cut off as Miss Andrew slapped her hard across the face. Her head snapped to the side from the force of the blow and her eyes seemed drawn, of their own accord, to Bert's, which were widened in surprise and filled with concern for her.

The momentary shock having worn off, Bert held out his hand. "Jane, come here," he said.

Though his words were an order, his voice was kind and gentle, and Jane found herself trusting him implicitly.

As soon as Jane's little hand was firmly encased in his, Bert thrust her behind him, creating a barrier between her and Miss Andrew as he sought to shield Jane from any further pain that that woman may try to inflict.

"How dare you?" he said, voice steely and choked with emotion. "You call yourself a nanny. What you are is a disgrace! You're supposed to look out for children and take care of them, not hit them at the slightest provocation!"

"What I do with my charges is my business, not yours," declared Miss Andrew.

"The hell it isn't," Bert fired back. "Jane's a good girl and doesn't deserve whatever it is you've been doing to her. Now, I intend to take her home and explain to her parents just what happened here this morning, as well as what I suspect you've been doing in the privacy of the nursery. We'll see how long you last then."

With that, Bert strode off with Jane in tow, remaining positioned between her and Miss Andrew, just in case Miss Andrew thought to try anything.

Once they were around the corner, and out of sight of Miss Andrew, Bert pulled Jane to a halt and knelt in front of her, raising a tentative hand to stroke her inflamed cheek.

Gripping her shoulders, he spoke, "Jane, are you alright?"

Eyes trained on the ground, Jane nodded. "Yes, sir," she whispered. "I'm fine."

"Hey, now," said Bert, trying to inject some cheer into his voice. He put a hand under her chin and raised her face to his. "There'll be none of that 'sir' nonsense. This is me, remember? Your ol' pal, Bert."

"Of course," said Jane with a watery smile. "I'm sorry, Bert."

"That's alright," he replied. "Now, do you want to tell me what's been goin' on? I'd like to have my story straight when I talk to your parents." Shifting to one knee, Bert made a bench out of his leg, of sorts, for Jane to perch on.

Desperate to share her story with _somebody_, Jane told Bert all that had happened over the past month: how she and Michael had tried to run away, only to be caught; how Michael had been sent to boarding school the very next day, crying for his mother and his sister; how Miss Andrew had taken charge of her 'education' and punished her with brimstone and treacle; how both Daddy and Mummy were afraid of Miss Andrew and lacked the courage to stand up to her…

Bert was usually pretty mellow, easy to talk to and pleasant to be around. But as Jane's tale unfolded, his blood boiled and he found himself fighting the urge to hunt Miss Andrew down and make her suffer as Jane and Michael had.

"You're safe now," he promised. "I'll look after you. And if your parents are so easily cowed by Miss Andrew, then you'll come and stay with me until we can send word to Mary Poppins."

"Oh, Bert, really?" asked Jane excitedly, throwing her arms about his neck at the prospect of being free of Miss Andrew and being reunited with Mary Poppins.

"Of course, sweetheart," Bert said, his heart breaking at hearing the disbelief in Jane's voice at the notion that anyone would want her. "Mary only meant to stay away until you and Michael had learned to play the game. I'm sure she had no idea that this would happen."

He patted her back comfortingly, allowing her weight to settle more fully on his leg while also guiding her head to rest on his shoulder.

They stayed this way for several moments more before Bert was forced to ease Jane into a standing position, as kneeling for such a long time had made his legs go numb.

Regaining his balance, he held out his arm for Jane to take, only this time there was less urgency in his actions. "Shall we go?"

Beaming up at him, Jane nodded, and they set off.

* * *

><p>As they neared Cherry Tree Lane, though, Jane began to tremble.<p>

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Bert in a kind voice.

"Bert, I'm scared," she admitted. "What if they let Miss Andrew back? I'll be in so much trouble…," her voice trailed off.

"Listen to me, Jane Banks," said Bert, understanding dawning as he realized what was frightening her. "Anyone that wants to hurt you will have to go through me first. I won't let anyone near, I promise."

He seemed so sincere that Jane had no choice but to believe him. She'd once heard that eyes were the window to a person's soul. If that were true, then Bert was the epitome of goodness, for he met her eyes with a confidence that inspired her immediate faith in him.

Nodding once, she squeezed his hand and they continued on their way.

When they reached the porch steps of Number 17, Jane hesitated for only a moment before turning the door handle and walking in, pulling Bert after her.

Immediately, they were accosted by the entire household: George and Winifred Banks, Mrs. Brill, Robertson Ay, Miss Andrew, and a policeman.

Calmly assessing the situation, Bert smoothly stepped in front of Jane, once more shielding her from the stupidity of the grown-ups in her life.

"So, you've come crawling back, have you?" Miss Andrew asked in a shrill voice, "And with that tramp, no less."

Peeping out from behind Bert, Jane glared at her. "You wicked old witch—leave Bert alone. What's he ever done to you?" she demanded.

"Steady, Jane, steady," whispered Bert, shooting her a soothing smile over one shoulder.

The policeman now stepped forward.

Addressing Bert, he said, "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Jane Banks."

"What?" Jane exclaimed. "That's ridiculous. He didn't kidnap me. He rescued me from that monster." She gestured to Miss Andrew.

"Beggin' your pardon, Officer," said Bert, "but if I'd kidnapped the girl, why would I bring her back here?"

"Don't listen to a word he says, Officer," said Miss Andrew. "Take him away."

As the officer took Bert by one arm, and Jane held on to the other in an attempt to keep him with her, pandemonium reigned as everyone began talking at once: Bert trying to reassure Jane; Robertson Ay and Mrs. Brill saying how unfair the whole situation was; Miss Andrew throwing accusations Bert's way and encouraging the officer in arresting Bert faster.

At that moment, Winnifred Banks stepped forward. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" she yelled.

As a whole, the group froze, attention riveted on Mrs. Banks.

"That's better," she said. "Now, I believe we should hear what Bert and Jane have to say before we make any hasty decisions about what should be done."

"Thank you, marm," Bert said graciously. "What happened was this: I ran into Jane in the park, where she was taking a walk with her." He pointed to Miss Andrew. "When I tried to speak to Jane, Miss Andrew ordered Jane not to answer me and gave her a rough shove that caused her to trip and stumble. After some well-deserved words had been exchanged, I left with Jane. Once we were out of sight of Miss Andrew, I bade Jane tell me what had been happening, at which point she shared with me the horrors she had been subjected to by that woman!"

"Such as?" asked George Banks.

"Brimstone and treacle, for starters," said Bert. "I also suspect that Miss Andrew has been beating Jane, and would be beating Michael, as well, if he were still here."

"Jane, darling, is this true?" asked Winnifred, kneeling down to be at eye-level with her daughter.

Wordlessly, Jane nodded, maintaining a firm grip on Bert's coat as she sought to keep him between her and the grown-ups who were seemingly intent on ruining her life.

"Miss Andrew, you are fired!" declared Winnifred, imperiously. "I want you out of this house within the hour, and if I ever see your face in this neighborhood again, I'll send for the police."

"As you wish," said Miss Andrew gravely, implying that she felt they were making a mistake in letting her go. She turned and went upstairs to collect her things, and then she was gone as swiftly as she'd come. In her place stood a very familiar figure holding a carpetbag in one hand and a parrot-handled umbrella in the other.

"Mary Poppins!" exclaimed all in unison.

Yes, Mary Poppins had returned to Cherry Tree Lane.


End file.
